


Louder Than Words

by NothusB, TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothusB/pseuds/NothusB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Sex with some sort of plot?College LifeYouth
Relationships: Tadashi Hamada/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. HELLO, I AM BAYMAX

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-watched the film and got the Tadashi´s fever.
> 
> First fic ever with the help of my great friend Tifa Kurosaki

****

* * *

_This is going to be for sure a time to remember._

The night view of such a huge and metropolitan city below them would make anyone dizzy, even more for a group of university students who came from a small city across the ocean.

Everyone was fascinated and quite impatient to finally land, especially after 12 hours of flight. Luggage was heavy, two suitcases with every type of clothing as one did not really know how the weather works here.

"Everyone, please get together. I know you all are tired, we are almost there but we need to catch the subway first and get down in the line Toei Shinjuku.

"Did everyone hear Dr. Plitz? Line Toei Shinjuku!" The accompanying teacher repeated, "Please guys focus! you all look like a deer dazzled by the headlights of a car!"

Indeed, they were like a group of brainless people with not a single clue of where to go and fascinated by the surroundings.

The atmosphere of the subway was a damp and warm mix and the air was congested. All that together with the noise, the tiredness and the heavy luggage made her feel loose.

After 5 subway's stops, they all got down and climbed the stairs that led them to a huge square

" Ok then so now we need to go..." after some hesitant seconds looking at his map, Dr. Plitz nodded, "There!" He pointed to a big Building Complex "That's the Residency. Now! We are going to collect the keys and then go to sleep, everyone!" He commanded, " Tomorrow I want all of you at 9:00 AM sharp in front of the Clock Tower!"

"WHAAT!? Aren't we even going for a walk to see the surroundings??? What If we get lost?" 

"It is already 01:30 AM, Dasia! Tomorrow we have to go to the university and get you all registered and done with all the paperwork!" Dr.Plitz patience was running low at this point, "You will have plenty of time to wander around"

Suo chuckled, nudging Dasia lightly on the ribs. Her cousin rolled her eyes in annoyance, reluctantly accepting the instructions from Dr. Plitz. She was one of her good friends, part of Suo's hip-hop dance group. They trained daily for a good couple of hours which was the perfect excuse to spend more time with her. Dasia was 23 and they just started to get closer to High School. Just a year after, they set up their hip-hop group. Even though she is a bit superficial and sometimes kind of selfish, she's also a trustworthy person and, so far, she has kept all her secrets to herself.

With a turn of the knob, she entered the small but comfy apartment closing the door with her back and foot. "Here we are!" Dasia sighed, suitcases falling to her feet, "Home sweet home, I guess" she said while stretching her tired arms over her head.

***

_What is that sound?? Fuck, make it stop, make it stoooop._

Suo opened one eye, staring at the digital numbers telling it was 8:00 Am. She rubbed her eyes and set herself up on the bed letting out a big yawn, heading to the toilet while feeling a bit baffled about her environment, not quite used to it yet. After having a shower she put on a huge T-shirt which she stole from her younger brother, one she was really fond of. It still had the scent of him and her house, enough to make her feel less homesick. She put on grey shorts, her boots, took a small rucksack throwing inside her ID, wallet and off she went.

The day was warm and sunny and, still, way too sleepy, she stopped by a cafe to get a takeaway coffee. Once she left the place, she threw a look at her phone while grimacing as soon as she noticed how late she was, rushed towards the clock Tower.

"Ok, is it everyone here?" Ms. Phillips, the teacher assistant, asked. She was a nice woman and despite her young age and tiny frame, she was one to be taken seriously.

"Guys, GUYS, assemble," Said Dr. Plitz with a husky voice, which made her and some other students chuckle in amusement.

"Seriously Suo, you are such a nerd", Duma said. She is Suo's other closest friend, also a member of the dance group and 26, a very mature and sensitive girl. She is also dating Dasia.

"Lemme alone, would ya! You're so boring", She said with a little chuckle.

"Well then, now that we all are here, let's have breakfast and then back to the subway," Ms. Phillips said.

***

It's 10:00 PM when the Students arrived at the SFTI, (San Fransokio Technological Institute), by 13:30 PM all the 20 Students have registered and chosen the subjects they would like to study that year. The three girls stopped by a coffee shop and got something to eat at the terrace, a tree dropping shadow over them.

"So, why exactly did we come to this University, it has nothing to do with our Major" Dasia asked, leaving the teaspoon aside to take a sip of her drink.

"Well, I don´t think that's actually important," Duma stated while giving a bite to her Sandwich.

"Yeah, I think it's more about the experience, learning other languages, knowing new people, OPENING YOUR MIND" Suo completed, two index fingers pointing at her temples.

"Anyway!, we do have some of our subjects, like interpretation and singing, Contemporary dance class and some stuff like that, that´s compulsory!" Finalized Duma

"Riiiight," Dasia said, bored eyes staring at the waves produced by stirring her coffee again and again, "When will we be able to start with the training, though? I need to go over those steps before I forget 3 months of hard work."

"Yeah!, I´m starting to feel rusty," Suo said, clenching his robotic fist "Why don't we start tonight!? We have finished here already! Let's tell the rest of the girls, go back to the residence, grab our stuff and come back here at 18:00 PM" She stood up gesticulating like crazy with her hands.

"You three!, the Hipiti Hopiti group!" A well-known voice interrupted so the trio turned back to find Dr. Plitz behind them "Shouldn´t you be like, starting with your essays, writing some diagrams or, I don´t know, commence with the right foot this school year?"

"Well, yeah we are, right Duma?" Dasia looked at Duma Lee, raising her eyebrows.

"Totally, yeah I mean, that's exactly what I was telling to your protegee, honestly she is such a bad influence" Duma crossed her arms scolding Suo, opening her eyes wide in a silent plea of _following her lead._

"Nope, I am not falling into it. C´mon Sir! we would catch up easily! we promise!—"

"If you all are not back at your respective houses by 20:00 PM you are totally dead" Dr. Plitz raced his index finger along his throat to then point at the three girls "And I blame you, Suo!" 

"But c'mon, I mean, I am 24 I am not a kid anymore. Relax! Everything will be fine and we will end the year with good marks! Or average at least! heh..." 

"Prove that!" Her Tutor said leaving the three girls alone.

***

"I can't!....uuhgg!! I don't feel my body anymore" Duma said breathing heavily.

"Well I do, everything hurts" Dasia was lying on the grass over her back, hands covering her face.

"Hnng, nice work out don't you think!?" Suo swiped drops of sweat from her forehead. "My legs are shaking!" She chuckled, turning off the music.

"What time is it?" She took a look at her clock, gasping, "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! WE ARE TOTALLY FUCKED! Is it 21:00 PM already" Duma shouted "If your freaking daddy catches us here fooling around we are done!" The group of eight moved at once, collecting their stuff, running like a bunch of headless chickens on their way out of the University complex.

"Wa—wai—WAIT! Where's my phone" Suo stopped and palped every inch of herself.

"And you realize just NOW?" Dasia deadpanned.

"Well, sorry sister, you are by yourself here" claimed the dark-skinned girl.

"What a nice thing friendship is huh?" Suo hissed, "I should have left it in class..."

She ran over there as fast as she could considering how tired she already was. The corridors were empty, silent and dark.

"Please don't be locked" She begged just when the knob turned, the door opening like an answer from heavens, "YES!" She burst into the class looking for her phone desperately, "HERE YOU ARE, GODDAMMIT! Aaaaand of course out of battery, yaay" Suo mumbled, clicking her tongue.

She left the classroom, heading downstairs as quiet as possible while crossing the hallway. She passed through a classroom in which lights were still on. Her intention was going to keep moving when low music caught her attention. Moved by curiosity, she entered the place looking around to discover that it was more like a lab than a classroom. Full of caution, she tried to find out the source of that music. And then, over one of the spotless white desks she found what seemed some kind of super cool loudspeaker.

Music played very low from it, intended to create some kind of working atmosphere. The blonde grabbed the device to take a closer look, but then it slipped from her robotic hand. Desperately, she tried to catch it on the air, fumbling clumsily to finally bump into a box full of stuff placed right behind her feet, making her stumble.

She managed to get a hold on a shelf "Gotcha!" She celebrated, but then it tumbled over making her fall down headfirst against the wall, a cascade of books falling over her.

"Ouww!" She rubbed her now injured head trying to stand back to her feet "At least it's not broken, the thing looks quite expensive" She comforted herself. A loud beep startled her, even more, a red platform opened and something white blew up to walk towards her. "WOW WOW WOW" She took a broom, climbing onto a desk with a high pitched yelled, pointing with it at the huge white marshmallow, "Easy there, friend"

"Hello! I am Baymax" The _thing_ made some sort of wave with its hand, "Your personal healthcare companion, I was alerted to the need for medical care when you said, _OW!"_

"What?!" She yelped while putting down the deadly weapon.


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, still an introduction of characters. Please be patient!

The empty corridor resounded with the firm steps of Dr.Plitz and a male student.

"It's such an honor to be part of your study group Dr. Plitz, thank you very much for this opportunity, I really need your advice!" The young dark-haired boy thanked the old man profusely, "And sorry to take so much of taking advantage of your time" an apologetic bow followed his words. Both of them stopped in front of the young one's lab cabin.

"No need to worry, Mr. Hamada, any time. That's why I am here f—WHAT THE—!" His words were abruptly interrupted by the scene in front of them. Inside the lab, a young lady now sat on top of the desk sucking a lollipop, a colorful band-aid covering her knee. Baymax stood by her side, slowly turning around to face their perplexed expressions.

"Yooo!” She popped the lollipop out from her mouth, greeting happily.

"WHAT IN THE—!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN H—GET YOUR ASS DOWN THAT DESK RIGHT NOW MISSY!" While the agitated old man scolded her, the student was both shocked and amused by the situation. His slanted eyes jumped from the Doctor to the unknown person in the lab. "Weren't you supposed to be at your place like two hours ago!? What do you think you are doing?" 

"Look!" She interrupted him, pure joy in her voice, "I´ve been a good girl, I got myself a lollipop!"

"This is absolutely disrespectful, Marianne!"The doctor sighed, doing his best to calm down, "You are hopeless! Get back to your house, NOW!"

"Ok, ok! "She snapped, turning to the robot, waving goodbye "See ya' Baybay" Staring at the student, Suo made a playful reverence, "See you around, Dashi" And with that, she left the place. 

Baymax, unaware of the circumstances, continued with his work " On a scale from 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?" And the ridiculous but amusing of the situation, made him chuckle softly.

The Doctor turned to frown at her right when she walked by their side "What an impolite way is that to greet someone! Why on Earth would you address him with such an impolite nickname!?"

"Baymax told me" She retorted walking backward, pointing at the robot.

"I don´t think our friend here would call his master in that way. Apologize!" He demanded.

"Ok then" She sighted, stopping on her tracks while looking at the fellow student, "Mr. Hamada" Suo made a pause, dramatically lowering her gaze, closing both hands over her heart. She raised her puppy eyes, pouting, "Shame on me! I am sooo sorry! Is there any chance you could EVER forgive me!?"

"GET OUT ALREADY!" Dr. Plitz pushed her out of the place, trying to ignore her chuckles, closing the door behind him "I am truly sorry, Mr. Hamada" He sighed, "I really can't control her anymore."

Tadashi raised a brow, shrugging it off "Nah, I feel your pain, Doctor. I have a younger brother and he's also a nuisance. But! Family is family, you have to love them" 

"Oh, and I agree with that but, you see" Dr. Plitz pinched the bridge of his nose, tired "I am not his father, just his tutor and ever since she is an adult I have no power over her actions" He confessed in a moment of weakness.

"I see," Tadashi said while turning off all the devices and computers including Baymax "Anyway, I don´t think you need to worry about her, she looks she's intelligent enough"

"Indeed! she is a very smart woman!" He accompanied the Doctor out of the lab, closing the door behind them. "Although you won´t believe it for the way she behaves, you have witnessed it already! If only she spent some more time doing, you know, smarter, useful tasks! But no, oh no, she spends all day long dancing and jumping around"

Tadashi threw a sympathetic smile at him, the man looked like he needed this talk to relieve himself a bit and he wouldn't be the one denying it. He was a good listener, always willing to help, so it wasn't a problem to take some time to hear what the poor man had to say.

"Should I speak to her? Give some advice while she's here", the young man asked.

"No, it is fine! Although maybe some of your influence could possibly do some good on her"

Both men took the lift to leave the building and by that moment, Tadashi had already made up his mind.

That girl was, to say the least, interesting. Flashy. Happy. And Baymax told her to call him Dashi. 

_ That must mean something, right? _


	3. Let my People Go!

Suo thought to herself that it is _crazy_ how fast time flies. Between this and that, a month has passed by and the foreigner students have gotten pretty well used to the San Fransokio lifestyle. Laying on the university grass, the girls enjoyed some sun from the early spring while doing homework.

"Man! I don't get it, as if Hiragana wasn´t already difficult enough, now KANJIS?? what in the world is this symbol??" Dasia groaned, showing her notebook to her friends.

"That _symbol_ means ‘dog’, asshole! Look, you need to write it like this" One of their classmates came to the rescue.

“And why are verbs at the end of the sentences!?” She complained.

"I'm so done with this! Let’s get started!! workout!! Time to train, people!! UP! UP!" Duma cheered, encouraging them to stand up.

Inside the labs, a couple of floors up from the recreational area, Tadashi asked once again for an audience with Dr. Plitz since they've been working together in some database for Baymax. Through the window, some rhythmic music could be heard and got their attention.

“What's that?" The doctor asked, his attention directed at a hologram over the wall. "Are they celebrating some festival today?" 

“No, I don't think so” The young man took a look through the window to a group of students making some cool moves, juggling on the air and spreading legs. Among the group he was able to recognize _her_ , a smile curling his lips “Look, doctor, isn't it that friend of yours?” He pointed the blond girl with a hand, eyes fixed on her swift moves, and a wide smile. 

“Of course she is, who else would it be?” The doctor rolled his eyes, sighing.

***

Hours and a comforting shower later, the group was heading home when Suo received a message from the Doctor.

> **Doctor > ** _I hope you are already leaving, I have the papers that you needed me to sign_
> 
> **Me < ** _Where at? I need’ em for tomorrow morning_
> 
> **Doctor > ** _Right now, I am working at Tadashi´s lab_
> 
> **Me < **Ok, I'm on my way”

***

“So I think we could move this connector to the base and it would give more capacity for weight lifting” The Doctor explained to the young man. Both of them turned at the knocks on the door glass, causing it to become translucent at the contact.

“WHOA, did I break it!?" They heard a female voice on the other side of the glass.

“Come in,” The doctor answered.

“It’s just the glass mechanism, knock it again and it will come back to normal" Hamada explained.

“Well, that’s cool" She knocked again getting into the lab. She greeted them with a grin and, making handguns to the younger one, wiggling her eyebrows. "So! How’s the slavering going?” 

“The right question is, why are _you_ at this hour still around,” The Doctor asked without raising the eyes from the papers. 

“Well, I'm here on my own will you know” She answered distractedly, grabbing a robot miniature to inspect it.

“My good friend Hamada and I are doing some serious business here…”

“RAMSÉS, LET MY PEOPLE GO!” She interrupted abruptly, making Tadashi laugh under his breath, trying to hide it and failing miserably.

“Here!” The doctor walked in her direction, handed the papers, and took the miniature off her hands “You can go now! Allez!” Patting her back, he rushed the girl to leave the lab.

“Geez, chill! It is dangerous to stress out at your age” She gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder, winking Tadashi while leaving.

Dr. Plitz turned around to get back to his business, trying to ignore the faint blush on Tadashi's cheeks “ Well, where was I... ?"

***

“One, two, three, four, five, and Jump! Stella, you keep falling behind."

“Look! These are the steps!” Duma tried to help.

“I need to take a break, fuck!" Suo whined, taking a hand to her right shoulder. "My arm is working funny again! Any of you have a screwdriver at hand?"

“Yes, as if I normally wore one in my pocket, Duh" Dasia shook her head, raising an eyebrow at Suo's snort.

“Well...I know where I can get one” She grinned. "Don’t wait for me back home, it may take me a while!” She grabbed her rucksack and left, waving goodbye.

“Ok, See you tomorrow then” The girls saw her off.

Suo went straight to Hamada's lab finding the door opened, so she invited herself in. “Hellooo~? is anybody here?" She looked around and it seemed it was just her. So she shrugged and started looking for the tool she needed. Luckily enough for her, there was an open toolbox in one of the desks. “Bingo!” Without hesitation, she grabbed one of the screwdrivers and tried to adjust one of the screws situated over the elbow.

“Need a helping hand?” Tadashi entered the lab, taking her by surprise.

"No! I, I didn't touch your things, especially not your robot!" She dropped the screwdriver showing him her empty hands.

“It is ok” He chortled, “ Here, let me help you” Tadashi walked toward her, took a seat at her side and without asking for permission, _I mean it's his lab, he doesn't need permission,_ he grabbed her arm and lifted it over his head to take a good look. “It is quite old fashioned, you know?” He said while working on it, sharp, dark eyes focused intently on gears and metal.

“Yeah, I know, it's also heavy as fuck... ouch, OUCHY!" Tadashi immediately stopped what he was doing, raising his head, throwing an apologetic stare at the girl. Just then, Suo realized how close he was from her. She even spotted some tiny freckles on the bridge of his nose.

“Can you actually feel pain? Did I hurt you?" his surprised voice lowered, and obviously, he took a closer look at her bionic eye as well.

“Well, not really. I _do_ feel pressure and well, it's a bit weird, I don't know how to describe it” She answered, her voice as quiet as his, “I mean, the structure of my arm, the bones are still there only quite dysfunctional and all these are adhered and covering it" She gesticulated over her arm. “I also can feel a bit, different temperatures, not much tho” Suo stared at the big, huge hand holding her arm.

_Holy fucking shit it's massive._

That information showed embarrassment in his eyes, gliding over the arm he was holding and realizing that it was a human after all, not a machine. It was adorable how into robots and mechanics he was and Suo bit her lip softly. He was feeling guilty, that much was clear.

“Sorry, I will try to be more gentle now” He apologized, "I guess you have some sensitive patches all over. The eye is also a device, right?" He asked squinting while pulling away from a lock of blonde hair, leaning over her face to take a closer look at the eye.

“Yeah, you can´t be fooled, huh?” Suo took advantage of the situation, observing the plush of his bottom lip, the curve of his nose and eyebrows, dark eyelashes over dark eyes.

“I could make some upgrades to the arm, you know?"

“ Would you? She asked, his attention snapping from the bionic device to the person wearing it “Uhm, I don't have much money and I don't want to make you lose your time in me, either."

“I won't work for money so there's no need to worry, actually, I find it quite interesting" He straightened his back, trying to keep his composure. "I'm so sorry, I tend to be thrilled about technology and well, you _are_ a human being, I should be more careful" A nervous chuckle-cough left his lips, "I am a robot-student, remember? I enjoy working, challenging myself to create some new good stuff”

Suo's warm smile came naturally to her. This guy was so honest she could read his expressions without a problem, and he seemed a nice person as well. And big, his shoulders were wide, his voice soothing. Those tiny details and gestures about him made her feel at ease and a bit excited all at once. She let him work with it for a while, the tip of his tongue peeking between those pink lips, and Suo had to eat her sighs.

“Ok, let’s give it a try! How do you feel?” She stood up moving her arm up and down and bending her fingers

“Much better!" She beamed at him, "I owe you one.”

"Don't mention it" He rubbed his neck, standing as well, "Are you going home now?" He asked all shy smiles. Suo took a look at her watch, grimacing at the bright 10: 00 on it.

“Yeah, tomorrow I have this exam that I _really_ need to pass”

“Ok,” He looked a bit defeated, shutting down the computers nonetheless, “Let's go, I´ll give you a ride. Where's your place?”

“Next to the Shinjuku Toei Stop”, She answered, still amazed by how well the arm was responding. 

“Really? Is not far from my place, like at 10 minutes or so” 

They walked outside the lab together, stopping beside a red moped. Tadashi climbed on it, placing on her head the extra helmet often used by his little brother Hiro, telling her so “It should fit you” He said while adjusting the strap under her neck.

"Oh, wow, such a sense of humor Mr. Hamada" The brush of fingers over her skin brought warmth to her face.

“Hold on!" He stopped pointing at her clothes, “Is that everything you are wearing?" She took a look at her scarce clothing, intended for that afternoon training. Her shorts and top were a good idea before but now...

“Well, yeah” Without giving it a second thought, he removed his jacket to put it over her shoulders and she slipped her hands inside the sleeves, grabbing the cuffs. It was clearly too big for her, but it was the size difference that actually warmed her body up.

"Let’s go!" He gestured with his head, asking her to get up the vehicle. She shifted in the seat and a gust of his scent reached her nose from the collar of the oversized jacket. Instinctively, she surrounded the waist of the black-haired boy tightly, making him gasp. It wasn't Suo's first time riding a motorbike but Tadashi stiff muscles told her it was his first time being held this close by a woman. 

The ride ended too soon for both of them, reluctantly getting off the bike, feeling cold, and missing the warmth of his back against her chest.

“Aaaand here we are! That's my place" She took off the helmet, handing it to him.

“Oh! Give me your number so we can stay in touch. I'll try to take some time to work on your arm”

“Sure! Keep me updated! See you around” She waved goodbye and walked through the door, saving his number on her phone, giddy just by thinking about him. 

***

  
  


“Hey, dude, where have you been? I've been waiting for you, I can't beat this boss by myself” Hiro exclaimed, grimacing and taking a handful of chips to shove them into his mouth.

“I just came from the University, bro,” Tadashi sat next to his brother, reaching for the other controller.

Some minutes after some curses and exclamations —tough boss indeed—, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, and on the screen, there was a picture of a Robotic along with a message

> **Suo > ** _Look I couldn't do this before! By the way I have your jacket, forgot to give it back!_ (￣▽￣)
> 
> **Me <** _Hahaha! That's cool! About the jacket, no worries you can return it to me any other day._
> 
> **Me < ** _Have a good night_

Tadashi's smile was affectionate and it just became wider when another message appeared on the chat, audio this time _“Oyasuminasaaaaaiii~~”_

"Who's that?" Hiro's curiosity made him look away from video games, "I don't know her" 

“It's a new friend from college” He let go a deep sight, staring at the roof after stretching his muscles, laying on the carpet. But a phone call brought him back to reality and away from exotic eyes, wide smiles, and blonde hair.

“ _Tadashi! Where are you!? We're all supposed to be online tonight to speak about next week's work!"_ His friend, Wasabi, interrogated the boy.

“Oh my!! On my way!! I didn't realize what time it was!” He quickly stood, sitting at his desk to turn on the computer.

“ _It was about time, Tadashi! We’ve been waiting for you for half an hour_ ” Gogo scolded him.

 _“At least he is finally here and we can start!”_ Honey Lemon's cheerful voice came from the other side.

“Sorry, guys I just had... an interesting day”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.


End file.
